Existing filter media systems, such as for automotive fuel, comprise multiple fiber layers configured to form a gradient filter structure. Gradient structure filters have fiber layers with decreasing pore size and structure to trap smaller and smaller particles as the fluid flows through the layers. Some of the important aspects of filter design include effectiveness in particulate removal, size proportions suitable for applications, and extended filter life to limit maintenance and related costs. One example where filter life is particularly important is automotive filters located inside the fuel tanks. These filters need to have extended life to increase the duration of usefulness and reduce the need to replace the filter. Replacing such a filter requires the removal of a fuel tank from the vehicle and extensive service time.